Desires
by louiselane
Summary: Desires of a pregnant woman in the middle of night. A little fluffy Fresley because after that end, we need more happy fics!


**TITLE:** Desires  
**AUTHOR:** Louise )  
**SUMMARY:** Desires of a pregnant woman in the middle of night. A little fluffy Fresley because after that end, we need more happy fics!!!   
**RATING:** PG   
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER: **None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Angel, especially Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy and Fox.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to WNW, Wesley Fiction, Fanfiction Net Inevitable, Blue Moon Rising and Private Poetry Reading ). If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Wes/Fred   
**SPOILER:** None but it's set in someplace in season 04. Cordelia still alive and not evil.  
**DEDICATION:** To Lara for beta reading this fanfiction and helping me with my English, and to the girls from Wesley/Fred Survivors and WinifredWesley. You girls rock!

It was really late. Wesley was already sleeping when Fred woke up. She couldn't sleep anymore. Now in the eighth month of her pregnancy, she was very big, and it was kind of uncomfortable to sleep.

Plus she was hungry. She had a craving for a very specific food too.

"Wes? Honey?" She tried to wake him up.

"Fred?" He finally woke up but was still a little sleepy.

"Are you awake?" She wasn't completely sure if he was actually awake.

"Yes, I am. I am now. Is something wrong?" He opened his eyes, a bit concerned. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Don't worry. The baby is fine. It's just I have this craving I can't control, so I need to eat" She smiled at him.

"Craving? For what?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Tacos!" she answered.

"Tacos? Fred, where am I going to find tacos this hour of the morning?"

"I don't know, Wesley, but I have to get some, or I'll go nuts soon." She was a little annoyed. Why didn't men understand pregnant women?

"Okay don't be upset. I'll look for some." He slipped out of bed and put some clothes on to search for tacos. "Wait here, and I'll search for them."

After he left, she sat in the bed, looking at her belly. She was so big, but at least it was getting closer of the day of the birth. She was a little nervous about that, and ever day her hormones were getting worse. She was a lucky girl, though, for having Wesley as a husband in this kind of situation.

It was raining, and Wesley drove all night through the streets of L.A. looking for tacos without any luck. He then remembered that Lorne also loved that kind of food, and since he was desperate, he decided to call the green demon.

"Hello, Lorne?"

"Wesley? Why are you calling me so earlier? Don't you know I need my beauty sleep?" he answered sleepily.

"Sorry about that, Lorne, but it's Fred"

"What's happening with Fredkins? Is she all right? She is already in labor?" Lorne was in complete freak-out mode.

"Lorne Lorne! Calm down! Fred is okay. She's just craving some food. That's it. Do you know where I can find tacos at this time of the morning?"

"Tacos at 4 a.m.? Good question. Did you ask Fred? She's quite the expert on Mexican restaurants in L.A."

"No, I didn't. She was a little nervous, and I didn't want to upset her further."

"Oh the hormones still a bit crazy, then?"

"I don't think 'a bit' is how I would phrase it. But yes she is a little out of control. She cries all the time and has these food cravings - tacos or sometimes weird stuff like pumpkin with nachos. And it's always really hard to find."

"Okay, sugar. Don't worry. I'll help you. Can you come over here to the hotel? I'll help you with the searching."

"Of course, Lorne. Thank you".

Wesley headed over to the hotel where Angel was awake, reading some book because he couldn't sleep either. He was a little surprised when he saw the former Watcher.

"Wesley? Why are you here? I mean did something happen?" the vampire asked.

"No, nothing happened. I'm just here because Lorne's going to help me to find a Mexican restaurant open this hour, so I can bought tacos for Fred," he answered while looking at his watch. It was already 4:30 a.m., and he was a little anxious because of Fred. He didn't want to leave her alone for long.

"Ohhh still the craving tacos? And how is the pregnancy going?"

"It's fine you know like any normal pregnancy." Wesley gave him a grin.

"You're so proud of her, aren't you? You always wanted a baby with her. You must be so happy."

"Yes, I am. Sorry to bother you, though. Is everybody else asleep?"

" Well not everybody. Gunn is out with Gwen and hasn't come back yet. Cordelia is sleeping, though. Connor too. I couldn't."

"Oh, sorry for the delay. I was having trouble finding a shirt to match my suit," Lorne stated as he walked down the stairs. "We can go now."

"Fine. Bye, Angel," Wesley said, looking at his watch again.

"Wait," Angel called to them.

"What? Angel, I'm sorry, but I don't have much time. I don't want to leave Fred alone too long."

"I want to go with you if you could wait just five minutes while I can change my clothes."

"Fine, but be quick please. I can't wait any longer."

"I'll be faster than a speed bullet."

Five minutes later, Angel was ready, which surprised Wesley and Lorne.

"It's funny because when he has to go out to kill some nasty demon, he isn't so quick," Lorne commented.

"Okay we can go now!" Wesley said.

Later in Wesley's car

"So, where I can find these damn tacos?" Wesley asked.

"Well, our first stop should be behind Caritas. There used to be a Mexican restaurant there. I don't know if it still is since I closed my club. I haven't been back to that street since then."

"Right. Caritas. Yes, of course. I think I remember Fred mentioned that restaurant one time."

After checking five Mexican restaurants, four fast food places and there supermarkets with any luck, they finally found a good Mexican restaurant still open at 6 a.m. The restaurant was located in the building of Wolfram & Hart.

When they saw it, they looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Of course. Where else would a Mexican place be open at this hour?" Wesley asked rhetorically.

"Well hurry up. You need to get back to Fredkins, and I need get back to my beauty sleepy," Lorne said as they entered the restaurant.

It was almost 6:30 a.m. when Wesley got back to his home. Fred had fallen back asleep and, when he opened the door, woke up again.

"Wes?" She opened her eyes and tried to get up but couldn't.

"I'm here, Fred," he called from the living area. "Sorry for the delay - it was hard finding them. But I got the tacos."

"Good. I'm still hungry. Can you help me here?"

"Sure." He threw his jacket onto the chair and went into the bedroom where Fred was sitting up in the bed.

"There you go." He helped her to stand up and gave her a smile. "Now, come on. You can eat your tacos."

"Ohhhh, you really did bring them to me. Sorry, Wesley. I know I'm really dull these days. You are so wonderful to keep dealing with me when I'm in this way."

"What way, Fred? You're more beautiful than ever!" He smiled at his wife again and helped her to sit at the table.

"Really? Don't you think I'm ugly?" She started to cry.

"How could the woman I love, who is carrying my child, ever be ugly? Never."

"Do you always like messy girls?" She wiped away a tear.

"It's my curse!" Wesley reached up to wipe another tear away from her other eye.

"Oh my god!" Fred cried.

"What?" Wesley asked in concern.

"The baby kicked!" She smiled at him, excited by what she had felt.

"She did?" A silly grin spread across Wesley's lips.

"Yeah feel." She put his hand on her stomach, and a few seconds later, Wesley felt the kick.

"Did you feel?"

"Yes. I know I already felt one before, but every kick is so I don't know magical." He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"Yeah, I know," she said to him after they kissed. "I can't wait to hold our little girl in my arms."

"I would guess she'll look like you."

"But she'll have some of you like your eyes."

"I hope so."

Fred opened the first bag with the tacos and started to devour them, she was so hungry. Wesley sat with her at the table, watching her while she was eating. Even hungry, Fred was so adorable.

Later, they were in bed, and while Wesley tried to sleep, Fred still was eating some of the tacos that she had put in a bowl that she had balanced on her stomach.

When she was finally full, she tried to stand up to go to the kitchen, but it was hard for her. She tried again, and she finally made it up that time. When she put the bowl on the table, she looked at the ultrasound that was on the refrigerator that had been taken a month before. She still couldn't believe that she would soon have a baby, a little girl, and she couldn't wait to see her. They still couldn't decide on a name, though.

She walked through the apartment, and suddenly, she stopped outside the baby's room. It was all pink. Wesley had painted the room with the help of Gunn, Angel and Lorne.

And her friends had already given them some baby stuff. Angel had brought over some stuff animals he had bought plus some that had been Connor's when he had been a baby. Lorne had bought some beautiful pink dresses and a little pillow for the baby. Gunn had given them some clothes and special toys. Cordelia got some dolls and helped Fred with the purchase of her maternal clothes. Willow and Faith had also bought some gifts for when the baby born. When they had found out about Fred's pregnancy, they had come back to Los Angeles to visit to the future mom and dad. Willow had became one of Fred's best friends even through she didn't live in California anymore; she always exchanged e-mails with her to find out what was going on with her and all the gang in L.A.

Fred and Wesley had then bought all the other stuff that their daughter would need.

When Fred finally got back to the bed, Wesley was still sleeping deeply. She looked at him and smiled. After all they had been through, it was really wonderful that they had ended up together.


End file.
